


you are my one and only

by Morisae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisae/pseuds/Morisae
Summary: Summer is hot but I've been cold without you.-Includes: IwaOi long-distance relationship, silly Oikawa, late night conversations, lots of blooming smiles.





	you are my one and only

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to [this (you are my one and only by Uzu on soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/tsuki_uzu/youre-my-one-and-only) while you're reading and thank you very much, I hope you'll have a good day.

Long-distance relationship is such a nightmare.

Oikawa thinks, with his body feeling like as if it was pinned to the mattress with the dampness of sweat. His scent covers the air, and he slightly touches his flushed cheeks, silently curses at the God or any of the up above who gave him a heavenly punch that called- the flu.

He can hear sounds of the rain coming out of the window, and Oikawa only wishes, that Iwaizumi is at home. His home, he means that. Oikawa prays that Miyagi isn’t in a heavy storm like this, otherwise he can be sure Iwaizumi will come home with his body covered in water, all wet like a damn rag just because he always stubbornly refuses to bring an umbrella. Oikawa puts a hand on his forehead, mind cursing. Then you and I will both get sick, and if that ever happens, you don’t have the rights to ever complain and nag at me.

Oikawa frowns, strokes the sweat from his nose. A small, sweet thought appears in his mind, so it must be called a double flu? Oikawa assumes that Iwaizumi will probably criticize him for being dumb like that, but with the distance between him and Oikawa like this, something that is so simple and silly like that can still make him smile.

Maybe the fever has became heavier than he thought, because Oikawa thinks as if there are thousands of stars gliding in front of his eyes, feels like it became harder and harder to breath and his eyes blurred in the light of the table lamp. The whole room has no source of light except it, and in the humid space that is filled with the sounds of splashing rain, Oikawa's gasp is the only sound he can listen to.

It goes on for a while longer, until Oikawa notices footsteps outside.

It is very late, and because he had chosen to rent this inn for three years since he and Iwaizumi started a long-distance relationship, Oikawa knows so well that none of his friends have the habit of coming back late at this hour, so that makes him even more curious. Is it a thief? God, if that's true, can you please kill me quickly?

Oikawa swears it is very late now. He leans over and rolls to the side, grabs the phone lying on the edge of the bed. Alone in this dark heavy night, in a room that is too big for only himself, all of those things make him feel so miserable. His apartment isn’t large in a way that feels comfortable at all. It has a big look that evokes loneliness. The feeling that always makes Oikawa wish that Iwaizumi's scent will stay longer beside him, like the fact that he is desperately needs it right now.

Oikawa wants to cry, but the fever already made his eyes wet and hot from the beginning. Can’t even see clearly the scene before his eyes, he can only feel his fingertips hot, and the speed of breaths slipping out of his throat are absolutely equal with the speed of heavy rain pouring down outside the window.

“Iwa-chan" Oikawa is not sure if he has typed the message correctly, because his head is very sore and the feeling of fear covers him. "I miss you, and this maybe are my last words"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Iwaizumi responds to his message almost immediately, causing Oikawa both wants to grumble at him because Iwaizumi sleeps too late, and wants to thank him for staying awake to answer, at the same time.

He immediately calls as soon as Oikawa just finished reading the message, and that makes him feel a little happy before tapping on the pick-up icon.

"Oikawa?"

"Yes" Oikawa knows he's almost whispering to the phone "I think there's a burglar outside"

Oikawa can hear the rain in his voice, and he doesn't know if this is his bad day because just a few minutes ago Oikawa just secretly wished that it wouldn’t be rain in Miyagi.

"Really? How is that?" Iwaizumi asks again, his voice sounds as if he is slightly smiling "Ah, wait a minute. Hung up -"

He says, and Oikawa really wants to cry, before he hears the sound of the key and the screech of the long-maintained door handle.

If Oikawa had previously felt that he was afraid to dead, now, he thinks that his heart is falling down to somewhere near yhr stomach when he heard the rattle of something being put into the lock.

The breath of shock escapes his open lips.

The golden light of the outside street lamp snaps into the small inn, and he sees Iwaizumi- Iwaizumi, standing there, with a hand clasping the strap and the windbreaker soaked in rain. His velvet midnight hair of black droops a little, his pants covered in mud and his chest is still in the middle of panting, eyebrows furrowed. That's right. Oikawa doesn’t know why he is here, at the moment, but the truth is: that Iwaizumi is so bright and he missed him so, so much.

"Oikawa?"

He takes his words, called Oikawa’s name again, his eyebrows slightly relax. And Oikawa doesn’t know if it is because of his watery eyes, but he just pauses, and looks at him - Iwaizumi just looks so gentle.

Iwaizumi is radiant, Oikawa knows. He is so beautiful, flawless, and no matter in which circumstances, every of his word, every of his breath makes Oikawa stunned - that is true, he thinks, before giving out a relieved smile and slightly falling asleep.

 

-

 

Apparently this was not what Iwaizumi had expected, when he took the bus to Tokyo, sharpened his ass on the row of leather seats for more than five hours and then received what? Tooru looked at him, then what?

Falling to sleep.

His mind is still burning about it, while he is washing piles of dishes in the sink. In fact, he can blame no one for this, because he himself doesn't know why he couldn’t think of anything but runs here as soon as he knew that Oikawa is having a high fever when no one is around. He remembered that he was at school. The phone said there was a message, and he opened it, slowly processing the information, and his mind became like this: oh, that's reasonable because in the rainy season, damn shshgsushshsj Oikawa is sick.

He was too exaggerated to run straight to this place without a warning, so this was not surprising.He would probably clean the house, cook more porridge and try to find a place to sleep in the morning, then catch the bus early.

(That's what he had planned, until he heard Oikawa’s weak tone of voice, and he knows that once he had met him - no plan in this world would be effective anymore)

"Iwa .... chan?"

Oikawa whispered, his eyes parted. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, slides his hands into the soft brown hair that was wet from sweat, sighing.

“Take a break, I’ll clean up"

"Hey, are you an illusion?"

Iwaizumi always thinks that he is used to the stupid things coming out of Oikawa’s mouth, but this was a different category that he can’t digest.

“Huh...?"

“Illusion, aliens!"Tooru says, even though he is sick, he still sounds strangely excited."Because, Iwa-chan can't be here ... right? It's late ..."

“Oikawa, don't be stupid, that's me-"

“No, fantasy-Iwa-chan !!"

(Okay, Tooru is sick or not sick, he is equally annoying)

Iwaizumi looks at him with a shocked look. He takes off the patchy jacket of rainwater, wipes his hands on the towel and then touched Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi clasped his hands on his cheeks and rubs them lightly. Even if he is touching him this way, Oikawa is still sure that this is just an illusion created by the fever. He means, Iwaizumi can't be here, at two o'clock in the morning, to get through the pouring rain outside and come to him.

"I am not an illusion" his eyebrows are creased, and the look he is giving to Oikawa feels like it can talk. I miss you.

"Since now, Illusion-chan is doing housework?"

Oikawa totally ignores him, and Iwaizumi knows it was just a silly question. He obviously did them.

"Thank you," Oikawa grins and continues, "Iwa-chan never do housework, every time he comes over is a tiring time."

"Do you think of him that way?" Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, grabs Oikawa's hand, tightly, the warmth of Oikawa’s palm that makes him feel something blooming in his heart. Oikawa stays silent for a moment, glances at Iwaizumi's eyes with a passionate look.

Iwaizumi wants to kiss him fully after Oikawa giggles and says, "I like him"

"I like you too" Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa's fingers, voice smoothes. The corners of his mouth relaxes into a smile.

"Um, yeah"

"I really miss you”

"A lot?”

"A lot”

"Oh, that's good"

Iwaizumi looks up at him, and he just suspects, that Oikawarecognized him.He looks fresher after half a bowl of porridge and a towel, eyes wide open, narrowed slightly because of a shy smile.

He doesn’t say anything else, and they keep staring at each other forever, before Oikawa startes the game "Ask the world's most random questions and torment my boyfriend, as well as break the romantic moment between us”. Up to this point, Iwaizumi feels he is more of a drunk than a sick person.

"What do Iwa-chan like the best?"

“Agedashi Tofu"

"..."

“Tooru and a bowl of spicy tofu"

Oikawa laughs, and Iwaizumi lays down on the wooden floor beside his tiny cushion. He feels happy. All the little things about Oikawa make him happy, the way he tease him, or just the way he talks-

It's almost twelve o'clock already.In the middle of the night, Iwaizumi still wishes that the day would last a little longer, so he could be closer to Oikawa.

“I have an important test tomorrow ..."

Oikawa has almost slept, but still tries to say. Iwaizumi didn't care, about the strange topic or the sudden sentence, because he was very sleepy too.

“Yes" Iwaizumi says quietly, then places a kiss on his forehead “Good luck, Tooru”

(After all, home is just a place filled with your safe sounds).

“Well, I promise ... I'll come up here with you, soon, and we won't be so far away anymore ... you know?"

Oikawa had already fallen asleep, but when he hears the hope in Iwaizumi’s voice, he closes his eyes softly and snuggles deeper into the warmth beside him, in the silence of the night.

 

-

 

I swear when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life.

 

- **Rudy Francisco**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Aoi ! It's my first time uploading something on AO3, and english is not my first language, so I sure made some mistakes. I'm kinda nervous, but I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> You can check my IG for more illustration of my fics, AUs and more ! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/appleyogurt_/)


End file.
